


More Than Just A Dream

by larrystyleson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larrystylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystyleson/pseuds/larrystyleson
Summary: AU where Harry works at a 50's themed diner and has to wear roller skates. He's clumsy and Louis is watching and he falls a lot while blushing. They flirt with each other and get handsy in the bathroom.





	More Than Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was made by WORLDLWT on Twitter and AO3, the story was just written by me but this is her prompt.  
> Oi Oi! I hope you enjoy this story! And those gifs, IDK if they show but that is what they look like in the story.

  

* * *

 

"You're a pretty thing aren't you?" Harry spoke to the daisy he had picked. He plucked it behind his ear and smiled to himself. Harry loved flowers of any kind, he was a huge sap, he lived for those small moments in a relationship where his partner would confess their love for him and call him beautiful.

 He continued to walk to the same diner he had been working at since his start at uni, he used to work at a bakery but as he tells everyone he meets, he had to leave the bakery because he moved to Doncaster for University. He missed Barbara and the smell of bread in the oven, he reminded himself that he had to go visit soon.

 "Oi Styles, hurry up we're packed!" Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend Niall. He had met the loud Irish boy when he walked into his dorm room and saw him playing on his Xbox.

 "Shut up Ni, there's like 2 people here," It wasn't happy hour yet but a few people were in the diner. He groaned at the thought of working here until late, he wasn't usually annoyed from his work but he had woken up in a rush and taken his last final exam, he was knackered.

 "How'd your last exam go- what'd you have Psychology?" Harry nodded at Niall and sat down to grab his skates from his locker.

 "Thanks, ni," Niall handed Harry his roller skates and rolled out of the locker room. Harry stood up and snorted while trying to balance himself on whatever he could find, he wasn't the best on skates but he was good enough that he could carry food without dropping it.

 He skated his way to the counter and steadied himself on Niall.

 "Jesus Haz, remember what I said; slow and steady wins the race." Harry rolled his eyes at Niall. He picked up his notepad to take orders and rolled to a customer sitting with his head down next to the window.

"Hi, Welcome to Corden's Diner, may I take your or-uh-order," Harry stuttered as his green eyes met blue eyes. The blue eyed boy smiled at Harry the crinkles by his eyes showing.

 "I would like a Strawberry Milkshake and uh, what would you recommend curly?" Harry blushed at the nickname, his cheeks becoming a rosy color that spread down to his neck.

 "I-i enjoy the Santa Fe Chicken salad and sometimes a burger and fries," The boy smiled and nodded at Harry, he sat there in silence like he was pondering what to get, the whole time not breaking eye contact with Harry.

 "I'm not much of a health nut like you, so I think I'll get the burger and fries, you guys don't serve cheese fries do you?" Harry wrote his order down and wondered how he was going to tell this boy that cheese fries weren't sold here yet.

 "Y-yeah I can make them for you, will that be all?" Louis smirked and nodded his head, Harry blushed profusely.

"Um-And what's your name? For your order, ya know not because I'm like hitting on you or anything, cause that would be unprofessional and you could possibly not be ga-" "Louis Tomlinson is the name love," Harrys' rambling was cut off by Louis speaking, he blushed at the pet name.

"Well Harry I'd love to stay and chat but me stomach is gonna burst if I don't get food into it," Louis smiled as he read Harry's nametag, Harry snapped out of his Louis filled daze and smiled, he collected himself and began to skate towards the counter. Except before he could, Louis winked at him as he prepared to turn around, and he lost his balance. He tried to hold onto anything but he couldn't and he fell on his bum. He blushed furiously, the pink tone covering his face and neck. 

"Ow, that hurt more than I thought it would," Harry tried to break the awkward tension between this boy that he was crushing on but he couldn't, he was about to apologize when Louis stood up and helped Harry off of the floor.

"Well, Harold what did you think it was gonna feel like?" Harry continued blushing as Louis small hands grabbed a hold of his wrist, they could barely wrap around his whole wrist. Harry groaned mentally at the thought of Louis dainty hands not being able to wrap around his peni-

"Harold, you ok mate? You seem a bit off, you're sure you didn't break anything?" Harry nodded, his curls bouncing around as he did.

"I'll go get your order," Harry skated to the counter almost tripping again as he did. He handed the order to the chefs and sat on one of the stools, wincing as his bum made contact with the chairs.

"You made a fool of yourself out there, Styles" Niall cackled as he sat next to Harry, Harry flicked him off.

"Shut up you arse, I wouldn't be laughing unless you want to wake up naked in the hallway where everyone can see you, even Josh," Niall gasped and put his hand over his heart exaggeratedly, Josh had been Niall's schoolboy crush since the beginning of the year. Harry was good friends with him and every time he would bring Josh over to their dorm, Niall would make a fool of himself. 

"You wouldn't," Niall said punching Harry's shoulder lightly, he would if he needed to but Niall and Josh would be so adorable together. Harry knew Josh had a crush on Niall too, they both acted like lost puppies when they were in the same room.

"Try me," Harry smirked at Niall and winked, showing off his award winning dimple.

"Louis!" The chefs called out, Harry stood up and mentally cursed at himself not to fall and drop Louis food. He picked up his order and skated over to Louis slowly and gracefully as he could be. Louis being the little shit he is would make stop motion hand signals at Harry causing him to slow down even more. 

"Here you go Lou," Harry made it to his table and thanked every saint out there that had faith in him and did not let him make a fool of himself.

"Lou, huh? I like it young Harold," Harry blushed and stood there nervously, his legs feeling like jelly he would definitely fall if he tried to skate back.

"I'm-m not young-g, I'm 19," He tried to get out a somewhat coherent sentence, Louis raised his eyebrows and smirked, the smirk going straight to Harry's crotch. He begged his apron not to tent because then Louis would think he was a pervert and he'd never come back to this diner, which would also be bad for business. 

"I'm 23 mate, you're a bit of a young lad," Harry's eyes almost popped out of his skull, Louis giggled to himself, he fucking giggled. Which made Harry fond but also groan because he's always liked older men, no matter how far the age gap was. He had to steady himself on the table before he fell again.

"Why don't you sit down before you break one of your giraffe legs," Harry blushed at Louis while trying to keep on a glare as he sat. 

"Don't pout, you look like a toddler. A toddler with giant legs and huge hands," Harry raised his eyebrows and nodded, he could pick on Louis too, just watch him.

"You look like a 3-year-old when you try to make fun of me, I mean your legs and arms are as small as a toddler's, you're so small," That must've hit a nerve, Louis looked at Harry and placed his food aside as if Harry's comment had made him lose his appetite.

"I'm reasonably tall, I'm 5'9! Not all of us are born with long legs, Jesus how long did it take your mother to give birth to you. The doctor must've been pulling you out for at least an hour. You're freakishly oversized, I mean your neck is way too long you could park a car in that space. Oh, and your fingers are way too long, see that's the reason you must be out of your own head, you accidentally picked your brain when you tried to pick your nose," Harry looked mildly offended but also amused, Louis still looked like an angry toddler.

"Thank you for that," Harry smiled, popping his dimple. He stole a cheese fry from Louis and popped it in his mouth, smiling cheekily at Louis as he did.

"And now you've stolen my fries. First, you insult me about my size and then steal my fries, I should make a complaint Harold," Harry waved him off and stole another fry, he moaned at the taste quite loudly too because it got a reaction out of Louis. He whimpered and stared at Harry's mouth as he chewed, he stopped chewing and felt a bit awkward. At least he knew Louis might feel the same, he could play at this game.

"Don't you just love these fries, I mean they're so moist and delicious, just makes me want more," Louis stared in disbelief at Harry was this boy really talking about fries? Harry pointed at Louis milkshake suggestively, snapping him out of his daze, he nodded and Harry muttered a thank you as he took a sip. 

"Ughh, I love the milkshakes here, so sweet and soft on my tongue," Louis moved his thumb up to Harry's face and wiped a bit of whip cream off of the corner of his mouth. He swiped his finger towards Harry's mouth, Harry opening his mouth as Louis' thumb swiped his bottom lip. Harry took it as an opportunity to take Louis finger into his mouth, he sucked lightly and moaned around it, the vibrations going straight to Louis groin. Louis removed his finger and blushed at Harry, he stood up from his chair and looked around nervously.  

Harry thinking he overstepped a boundary began to apologize but was stopped by Louis coming close to his ear. 

"Meet me in the bathroom?" Louis stood up straightly and looked at Harry nervous for his answer. Harry just nodded and stood up after him, he tried not to stare too much at the boner in Louis pants. Louis walked to the bathroom swiftly, avoiding eye contact with Niall, who was sat in his seat smirking at Harry and him.

"Ni, would you cover for me I need to use the toilets," Niall just nodded, he smirked at Harry and pressed his tongue to his cheek, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry as he made the blowjob sign. Harry removed his skates and left them with Niall, he did not want to trip as he was sexually frustrated. He walked quickly to the bathroom and knocked on the door making sure that it was Louis and not a customer shitting. 

"Come in," Harry fixed himself and tried to make himself look decent, he opened the door and smiled awkwardly at Louis who was standing in the middle of the bathroom. His erection looked painful, he fiddled with his hands not sure of what to do. Harry locked the door and walked over to Louis, he smiled at him and leaned in closer to Louis.

"Is this okay?" Harry said as he leaned in until his lips were close to Louis, the boy nodded and looked down at Harry's lips. Harry grew impatient and smashed his lips against Louis, once their lips met he felt tingles throughout his body. He smiled against Louis' lips as they molded their lips together slowly, Louis pulled back and looked wide-eyed at Harry, his pupils were dilated with lust. He pulled Harry in and joined their lips together again, this time with more force. He ran his tongue against Harry's bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth, lightly biting as he did. Harry moved his hands around Louis' hips exploring the expanse of his light tummy, he moved his hands lower until they were at the top of his bum. 

He moved them lower to grasp his bum, making Louis gasp into his mouth. Louis pulled at Harry's shirt in an attempt to get it off of him. Harry got the message and removed his shirt, Louis stayed quiet for a second until he crouched down to kiss the butterfly on Harry's tummy.

"Bit of a rebel aren't ya?" Louis said regaining his confidence, Harry blushed and placed his hands in Louis' hair pulling lightly at his hair. Louis dropped to his knees and unbuckled Harry's belt with shaky hands. He pulled his pants down and stared in awe at his erection which was peeking out from his boxers. He brought his mouth up to his boxers and mouthed at his shaft, he licked a line up to the top of his boxers and pulled away. He pulled down Harry's boxers swiftly, his cock slapping against his stomach. Louis brought his hands up to Harry's dick he grabbed at it and moved his hands slowly.

" 'S pretty," Louis leaned closer and licked at the tip, collecting some precum on his bottom lip. He continued jerking Harry off his foreskin peeling back revealing his tip when he pulled down. He brought his mouth to Harry's erection and licked at the tip peeking out, he placed his tongue in between his foreskin and sucked on it lightly, making Harry's grip tighten in his hair. He took the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked, licking around the head bringing more of his dick into his mouth as he sucked. 

"Fuck Lou," Harry encouraged Louis on, he took more of Harry into his mouth and kept on going until he hit the back of his throat. He relaxed his jaw and took more of him until he was gagging and could not take more. He began to bob his head up and down on his cock, jerking off what he couldn't fit into his mouth. Harry pulled at his hair when he sucked particularly hard, he moaned at the feeling of Harry, the vibrations making him come closer to his orgasm. He fucked up into Louis' mouth and was about to apologize until he looked down and saw Louis looking up at him with pleading eyes. Harry groaned low from his throat and began to fuck into Louis' mouth, he began with small thrusts and continued, keeping his hands in Louis' hair. He thrust erratically as he neared his orgasm, Louis continued to take it tears springing up to the brim of his eyes. 

"Is anyone in there?" The door handle jiggled as a customer tried to open the door. Harry stopped his thrusting and cleared his throat, Louis continued bobbing his head up and down Harry's cock.

"Yeah-h bit backed up," Louis laughed around his dick and continued bobbing, making Harry let out a soft moan. The customer walked away and Harry sighed, he would've definitely gotten fired if that door was unlocked.

"Gonna cum babe," Harry stopped his thrusting to try and pull off before he could cum into Louis' mouth but Louis sucked harder and faster. He moaned around Harry and that was what brought him to his climax he came down Louis' throat, Louis swallowed all of it and pulled off with a pop when he was done. He placed a kiss at the tip of his penis making Harry shiver. He stood up and connected his lips to Harry's, he licked into his mouth sucking on his tongue letting Harry taste himself.

"That was great Lou," Harry placed a kiss at the top of Louis' head and rested his head there for a second. He looked down at Louis pants, they were tenting from how badly he needed a release. 

"Do you want me to suck you off?" Louis shook his head and placed his hands on top of Harry's head, he pushed him down onto his knees and unbuckled his pants. He pulled off his boxers his erection springing free, Harry placed a kiss at the tip. His dick was painfully hard, the tip was red and his balls were full. Harry was about to take him into his mouth when Louis pushed him away. Instead, he placed his hands on his dick and began to jerk himself off quickly. Harry kneeled there and looked up at Louis as he masturbated, Louis was breathing heavily and his eyes would flutter each time a wave of pleasure would hit him.

"I'm gonna cum love," Louis said, his hand movements were becoming sloppy as he reached his climax. Harry reached up stopped his hands instead, he placed his mouth on his cock and took him into his mouth. He sucked and played with his balls as he did, Louis came with a moan of Harry's name. Harry swallowed his cum as it ran down his throat. He pulled off and stood up, he smiled at Louis and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks love," Louis brought his hand up to Harry's mouth and wiped a drop of cum that was pooling in the corner of his mouth. Harry took his thumb into his mouth and moaned at the taste. 

"Oh love," Louis said, they composed themselves and walked out one after the other. Louis walked to his table and began gathering his food. 

"Oi loverboy, we've got customers," Niall said to Harry, skating up to him wiggling his eyebrows and winking. Harry blushed and grabbed a box for Louis food, he walked over to Louis table and smiled sheepishly at him. 

"Thanks, love," Louis said as Harry handed him the box, he looked around nervously and blushed at their previous actions.

"I'd like to take you out, this isn't just a blow and go," Harry nodded and pulled out a pen, writing down his number on Louis box. 

"I'll text you, bye love and thanks," Louis pulled out some money, but Harry shook his head saying it was on the house. Louis kissed him and walked out of the diner, leaving Harry blushing. 

"You'd be cute together, now get back to work," Niall said as he patted his bum lightly. Harry smiled as he worked and smiled even more, when Louis texted him a photo of him in glasses. This was definitely more than just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you enjoyed leave kudos and comments.


End file.
